


Left Behind for Dreaming

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cuteness, jeanmarco, jeanmarcoweek2016, just a lot of cuteness teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: Marco and Jean have had some stressful days and Jean tried to busy himself while Marco does some research.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi!! This hopefully is not my last fic for this week so I hope you enjoy reading!!! This is a companion to a beautiful drawing again from thefloralpeach (that's their tumblr) and I will be uploading to go with this fic!

Day Four- Sunset

 

Jean zipped his neon green car home, feeling absolutely exhausted after the day he’d had. He actually wound up being able to go home early too which was always nice. He arrived at his little apartment a few moments later to find Marco knee deep in a slew of books. Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Still trying to find that theory or whatnot?” He asked as he set down his bag and put his keys on the hook. Jean went into the kitchen to grab a bag of potato chips and a can of soda.

Marco was wearing a pair of reading glasses and his head was literally buried in a book when Jean came in. His mind was absorbing hundreds of different pieces of information. “It’s just this one theoretical forum I need for a thesis I’m working on.” He said, flipping through pages. Marco sighed and put the book down, finding no use to it. He picked up another book.

“You’ve been looking for that theoretical what-have-you for a long time already. What, two weeks?” He went over to Marco in the dining room and tore open the bag. He then proceeded to make a loud commotion about eating the chips. Marco looked over at him, then at the potato chip bag like it was the culprit here. The noise had thrown him off so he just set the book aside.

“Alright, what do you want Jean?” Marco asked head on now, knowing Jean was being loud for a reason when he knew this was important. Jean looked at him with innocent amber eyes. “Don’t play dumb with that cute face of yours. You know what you did.” Marco turned to look him more directly at his boyfriend.

Right then their cat came up to rub against one of the legs of Marco’s chair. Jean raised his hands and took a swig of soda. “Hey, you said you were busy now. Keep on doing what you’re doing.” Jean continued on with his potato chips. Marco was doubtful that Jean had no ulterior motive to his actions but he turned, taking it as it was.

“Alright Jean.” He put emphasis on Jean’s name, looking back at him to make sure he was certain about his reply. Marco opened up his book again and it took him five minutes to get to where he was again and then the world sort of became background noise.

 

_One minute in…_

Jean had summoned the cat to him- his name was Mittens. He was a cute cat with soft black and white fur. He generally liked to choose when he came and went to people but it seemed like he liked the attention. Jean ate some potato chips while he went and grabbed the cat, bringing him onto his lap. He kind of wondered why this thesis thingy was so important to Marco for a second before he remembered. It was for his masters degree in education. Jean smiled, staring at Marco with affection. Little shit was going to go out there and make a difference in the world.

 

_Thirty minutes later…_

Jean had long since put away the potato chips. He also finished his drink like ten minutes ago from not being able to do anything. Marco found it weird Jean was just hanging around but he didn’t question it. Jean busied himself emailing people about stuff from work- did he say he hated his job? Yeah, he hated his job.

 

_An hour later…_

Jean had started making lunch because he was bored. He debated calling something in but it looked like Marco could do well with a home cooked meal so Jean got to work. He had a pot of pasta and was making a cheese sauce for it, matching it with a pesto/garlic chicken he had found on a facebook page called _TASTY_. He liked that little website. They had a crap ton of good shit there.

 

_Two hours later…_

Jean had cleaned all the dishes and Marco had gone right back to reading and typing on his smaller laptop. Jean was scrolling through his phone, looking up random things and reading different articles from facebook. Oh, looks like some political fucktard was making an ass of himself again on live tv. He scrolled past it to watch puppy poker instead.

 

_Three hours later…_

Jean’s ass couldn’t stand the hard seat of the chair after two hours so he’d migrated to another spot in their house. Marco closed his book for the day and looked over expecting to see Jean but, wait, he wasn’t there. Marco tipped his chair back to peer into the kitchen. “Jean?” He called but he did not receive an answer. Marco stood up and left the table after pushing in his chair. Now where did his boyfriend go?

Marco checked the living room but nope, he wasn’t there. He then tried to see if Jean was in the bedroom. Nope. There was only one other place he could be. Marco peered into the study room and voila, he found his missing Jean. Marco’s smile changed as soon as he saw Marco and he stood there for a moment just to admire the scene.

Jean was fast asleep in a little nook that made Marco originally fall in love with their apartment when they were looking for one. He was on top of a pile of blankets they had left there to make it more cozy and warm with the upcoming fall temperatures creeping upon them. Jean’s face was slack and innocent looking as he slept, always so tender looking in his sleep. He looked so relaxed, something the both of them had yet to get these days. Marco forgot sometimes that they needed a break from all that life threw their way.

Marco walked over to Jean and picked up the book by Jean’s hands. He’d probably read some of it before he went to sleep. Marco maneuvered himself around Jean so he wouldn’t disturb him to get on the other side of the soft, cushiony blankets. Marco opened the book to a page Jean had marked off to see what he was looking at. Jean turned in his sleep and Marco smiled at him so endearingly. The sun was just setting when Marco bent down to lay a kiss upon Jean’s lips. Then Marco went on to read the book that had been left behind in favor of dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me again for another wonderful day of Jeanmarcoweek2016!!! Please feel free to leave a comment! I promise I don't bite *wink* much.  
> Also, go check out this amazing artist who gave me the inspiration for this fic [Link text](http://thefloralpeach.tumblr.com/image/152074828112)


End file.
